bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide II, Dawn of the Demon
Ahatake was panting. His Bankai had reversed itself against his will. His Zanpakutō was now sealed, and he was exhausted. "Damn it.." He thought. Senmei appeared in front of him. "Now you're finished." She said, slamming her fist into his face. Before that could force him to move anywhere, she slammed her leg into his side, and began unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks on Ahatake's person. "Ojii-chan..." Aoi muttered. She wanted to help, but she knew Ukitake would just stop her too. Ahatake began coughing up blood as the blows began to do their job. His eyes were beginning to droop. He was growing faint. Then..a pink glow. Ahatake looked around, the simple act of turning his head hurting him. From his mother's corpse, a pink light was spilling. "What...?" He wondered, the light making Senmei wonder as well, and she ceased her attacks. From the corpse, a small orb began to rise, and it proved to be the source of the light. "What....is that?" Ahatake thought. No sooner had he thought this than the orb hovered towards him. It floated in front of move for a brief second. Then. It entered his neck. There was deathly silence within the spectators. All of them watched on with fascination and slight worry for the Kurosaki (aside from Megami, who was tending to Shunsui). Even Aku looked slightly surprised upon the sight of the orb entering his body. "What's this...?" She thought, almost in wry humor. "A last parting gift from Mother to child?" Ahatake was stunned. The moment the jewel had entered his neck, he had lost control of his body. Suddenly, he felt a large surge of power flow through him, and his spiritual energy shot up. "What is...what is this power?!?" Ahatake thought, as his body regains movements. "My spiritual energy. I-I can feel it flowing out of me.. With this...with this I can win!" Senmei was shocked. She had not expected this turn of events. She formed another pentragram, causing Ahatake to turn. "Another body?!" He thought. Out of the pentagram rose a hooded man, As soon as he was fully risen, he looked at Ahatake, and the hood fell down, revealing a man with a handsome face and long golden marks stemming from his eyes. His hair was black and unkempt. "So...it seems I have to enter the fray." He said. Now Aku was surprised. "Hiraishin..." She murmured, lowering her blade upon the sight of the man and partner. Why would he come to assist in such a time? Surely, Senmei already had the Kurosaki pacified as it was... however, something wasn't right... her eyes drifted towards the shocked expression that had drifted onto Senmei's face. What was she so suddenly afraid of...? "So you're Hiraishin." Ahatake said, disgust on his face as he saw the man. Hiraishin looked at Ahatake for one brief moment, and then, he vanished, reappearing behind Ahatake. There was a flash of orange as he drew his blade, but Ahatake blocked with his own. "It's pointless." Ahatake said, pushing Hiraishin back. "I can see you perfectly." "I'd be disappointed if you couldn't." Hiraishin replied, and they began swinging their blades, orange light and sparks flying. As they began to move, their speed was such that they were barely visible, given away by the glow from Ahatake's neck and the light from Hiraishin's blade. "I'm getting tired of this chirade..." Aku murmured, raising her blade up. Her eyes narrowed, following the movements of both fighters. "It's time to end this..." Before Ukitake could stop her, she moved inward, blending in with Ahatake and Hiraishin perfectly. Wherever Hiraishin attacked, Aku allowed herself to strike the newly exposed blind spot. It was a pattern that instilled teamwork within the duo, both of them determined to kill the newfound threat. "Some no mai!" Rukia cried, appearing next to Aku. "Tsukishiro!" She swung her scythe at Aku, prepared to freeze the woman. She would not interfere with Ahatake, but Aku was fair game. "Arigatou, Rukia." Ahatake said, swinging his blade down at Hiraishin, who caught it and threw him into a building. Senmei was standing far off to the sidelines. It was quite obvious Hiraishin was trying to keep her safe. "!!!!" Alerted by the woman's sudden interference, Aku narrowly managed to avoid being frozen to death, using a Shunpo to carry her out of there. She held her blade to the side threateningly. "How bold." She remarked dryly. "To think you can fight me when I wounded your superior in such a manner is foolish. You should know better, Kuchiki." "Then try your luck with me, Aku Yokoshima." Rukia replied, lifting her scythe. "Tsugi no mai! HAKUREN!" She let loose a flash of black ice. Ahatake and Hiraishin continued to clash, rising ever higher into the air, soon becoming invisible to all down below, though the sound of their swords rang out loud and clear. However, despite the power boost the jewel was giving him, Ahatake was still losing. Hiraishin's blade and power were superior and the other's could feel Ahatake's energy drop as Hiraishin's blade sliced into his skin. "I told you before." Hiraishin said with a lazy swing of his blade, the sword cutting into Ahatake's stomach. "You have no chance of victory here." It was time to get serious. '''"...Bankai." At the uttering of that very word, Aku let loose her own spiritual pressure, the ice shattering upon contact with the flaming black aura. Poising her blade, she thrust the tip out at Rukia, the sharp tendrils extending at an immense speed and threatening to impale the woman that was being targeted. However, it would not stop there; once she swung the blade upwards and in a circle, she would envelop the entire area in a shroud of darkness. Rukia's eyes widened and jumped quickly to the side, the tendrils moving straight past her. She had to end this now. "Daigo no mai." She said, her spiritual energy tunneling into the ground and shot out like a geyser around Aku. "Shirawana." The geyser's soon solidified and formed a very strong and durable cage which barely any gaps between the bars. More spiritual energy began to move , infiltrating the cage and reaching Aku's feet. "Daiyon no mai, Juhaku." Up in the air, Ahatake was bleeding severely, a mixture of blood and stomach acid pouring out. "Dammit!" He thought, blood in his mouth as well. "I...I can't lose here! I have to win this!"' Then, his hair began to lighten as his spiritual energy spiked once again. Hiraishin's eyes widened. Deicide III, Blood Red Snow The darkness was complete. Now it was unknown whether Aku had been caught in the trap or not. However, there was now complete darkness that fell upon the land. In the sky, and almost like torchlights on a wall, there were several small and white lights that illuminated the ground to view, nothing else. However, off to the side, it looked like Ukitake could still see both combatants despite the darkness. Looking over to his side, he saw Senmei standing in the distance. He narrowed his eyes; obviously, Hiraishin was trying to protect her. So what happened if she fell...? He decided to find out. Readying both of his blades, he swooped in without warning to engage Senmei. Senmei saw Ukitake coming her way. "He won't be much of a problem." She though and turned slowly to look at him. She her hands began to glow yellow. She had absorbed every body after all. Their powers were hers now. "Senjū Kōten Taihō." She said, not bothering with the incantation and letting loose several spears of light that are all fired at Ukitake. In the darkness, Rukia was looking around. She hadn't expected a move like this and was not sure how to deal with it. She decided to keep her guard up. "You can't stop me..." Her voice was echoing now in the shadows, her presence practically everywhere. "Now what is this?"'' Rukia thought, her eyes moving around, though they found nothing in the dark. There was a large explosion and Hiraishin was seen hurtling towards the ground, right between Ukitake and Senmei. Ahatake was descending, and his appearance was drastically different. His skin was darker, tanned, his eyes were cold and piercing, his hair was long and silver, and his chest and arms had long purple markings on them. The jewel in his neck was glowing brilliantly. SLASH! What felt like a sword blade cut cleanly through Rukia's left shoulder, barely missing the heart. '''"You cannot trust your eyes... you cannot trust your ears... I can be anywhere..." Aku continued to mock Rukia throughout the darkness. "You should've known better than to challenge the shadows. All they have to do is consume you whole. Now you're enveloped in darkness... and the only way out is to your grave." The crash made Ukitake stop in his tracks, eyes looking over the two fighters with surprise. The transformation had not surprised him any; the absorption of the orb had ripped that away from him. Now he knew that anything could happen... "I'm not here to lose, Aku Yokoshima." Rukia said, her breath slightly strained. She raised her blade up. "Kenage no mai...Hishiro." From her scythe spilled a large amount of luminous, flowing ice, and it landed on the ground, setting off a brilliant shine. "If this is darkness..." Rukia murmured. "I'll make it flee with purifying light." The ice seeped into one area, and began to converge, merging into one, floating orb of glowing ice. The glow began to expand as Ahatake wrapped his hand around Hiraishin's throat. "Die." Ahatake said as he threw Hiraishin far, and the man soon became unseeable to everyone. Ahatake paced himself and took off, becoming a blur as he raced towards Hiraishin, who was speeding towards the Ocean. "Cero." Ahatake released a large blast of red energy that destroyed a large amount of the city as it collided with Hiraishin, sending him towards the ocean. Everyone's attention was now on the explosion that Ahatake had caused from a mere Cero. That interrupted the next attack Aku was about to make on her person. Out of surprise, she had involuntarily revealed herself, standing clear to Rukia's vision. Her eyes drifted over towards the magnificent light that had consumed Hiraishin. Ukitake himself was forced to shield his eyes due to the illumination that was covering the entire area. Even from here, he could feel the power radiating off of the blast that Ahatake had directed. Had Hiraishin truly died...? Rukia knew her chance was now, while Aku's guard was down. "Expand." Rukia ordered and the crystal immediately exploded, sending a large shower of ice spikes in Aku's direction. In this attack pierced, Aku was as good as dead.